The present application relates to a method of determining if a vehicle has been stolen and a system therefor.
Many motor vehicles have vehicle tracking systems located therein so that if the vehicle is stolen the tracking system can be activated to recover the vehicle.
These tracking systems require the owner to notify the tracking company that the vehicle has been stolen either by calling into a call centre or pressing a panic button located in the vehicle or on another communications device.
The present invention provides an improved method of determining if a vehicle has been stolen without having to wait for a notification from the vehicle owner and to a system therefor.